Blood Legacy
by mysterieusebelle
Summary: My mother had known I was strange since the day I'd started speaking to ghosts. It was then she knew that I'd carried on The Gift. Now, I needed to find someone that would understand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

So, it's a little hard to remember what it was like before. I remember the important stuff, like how she smiled, her funny little nicknames for us, everything she taught me but I can't remember when everything changed. I think she knew though, and so did I. I'd known for a long time, ever since one event that I was unaware of tipped fate's scales and set a legacy in motion.

"Are you sure?" I asked, smoothing her ever-beautiful hair with my fingertips. She had always been beautiful. It was a dominant gene in our blood, apparently. The doctor pursed his lips. I'd long ago forgotten his name.

"It would be ideal to find someone who knew; if there's even a slight chance... then, maybe." He was in his late thirties with a round face, neatly trimmed hair and spoke like there was nothing of substance in the world. I wondered if that was actually how he felt. Did he have no passion?

"Well how long do I have?" I looked back down at her, tracing the warm veins of her right wrist. I could see the deoxygenated blood pulsing blue, the oxygenated blood purple.

"Six months." I nodded. It might be possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My mother had known I was strange since the day I'd started speaking to ghosts. It was then she knew that I'd carried on The Gift. My great grandmother, grandmother and mother could all do something special and so too could my father.

It was really no wonder that I'd turned out strange with a family like mine, but The Gift also came with complications which meant my mother had to go to a witch for help in conceiving me. After two miscarriages, I suppose she decided she needed more help.

I was born on the 2nd of April, just off April fool's day and four weeks early, the first sign that I was an independent Aries, one who like to make her own decisions.

When my Claire, my younger sister was born, both her and mum nearly died. Mum had to have a Caesarean, and two blood transfusions, while Claire was born with club feet and Ehlers Danlos syndrome. I thought that the medical issues were a massive strain of my mother but I never anticipated my father leaving because he couldn't cope.

I figured that I owed a lot to the mother I called my best friend, who knew my dreams and hopes and fostered them carefully. She had sacrificed everything for me as a single mother who saw ghosts and had visions. Now I had to pay her back.

"This is the final boarding call for the ten-fifty flight to New York." A feminine voice spoke through the speakers as we made our way onto the plane.

"Are you excited?" Claire asked me, her features mirroring mine. We looked very much alike, with big brown doe eyes, full lips and long brown hair. The only differences were that she was thin with light brown hair to her shoulders and I was curvy with reddish brown hair to my hips.

"Sure. It'll be nice to be back after... how many years has it been?" I asked her, giving our plane tickets to the stewardess.

"Two. I'm thirteen now silly!" She declared happily as we got our tickets back.

"Right, I forgot how excited you were about that with everything going on."

Claire smiled sadly, struggling to carry her handbag. I smiled and gently took it from her and placed it in the overhead luggage compartment, keeping mine with me for my medical reasons.

As we took our seat, I looked over at my baby sister who had now developed breasts and hips and a more complete personality. She was growing up and Mum wasn't here to see it. It was just tragic, the kind of thing you read in books and on Fan Fiction, not something you thought would ever happen to you and your family. It was happening though, and I had to fix it.

Claire moved a rogue strand of straight hair behind her ear and took my hand, smiling reassuringly. She had always been childlike and innocent.

"It'll be okay Georgia. We'll find somebody to help us." She said.

"How can you be so sure?" She smiled again.

"I might not be like you guys but I think this is only the beginning of the story. Mum and you are too nice to not have a happy ending." She spoke calmly, but childishly, like she'd never really grown up, which I suppose she hadn't.

"Hmmmm." I hummed, laying my head back against the chair. It was a long twelve hour flight from Brisbane to L.A. and then another five hour flight to New York from LAX. There were two kids behind me kicking my chair and a pervy looking middle aged man next to me, staring at Claire like she was a chocolate bar. I really wished sometimes that were weren't so much in debt from Mum's medical bills. Maybe then we could have flown business class for the first time and avoided this crap, but Mum's insurance and Dad's assistance only paid for so much.

I turned to the grubby kids behind me.

"If you kick my chair one more time I'll come over and kick you back!" Their mother looked outraged, especially when they started crying, but I was just not in the mood for lazy ass parents and their spoilt little brat children.

I turned to the man next to me.

"And if YOU don't stop staring at my thirteen year old sister like you want to rape her six way from Sunday, I will personally list you as a known paedophile on every single website possible!"

His eyes widened, his jaw slacked and he visibly moved as far away from me as possible in his seat and reverted his eyes from Claire.

Claire laughed loudly.

"Jeez, Georgia, way to make a scene!" I shrugged.

"I meant it."


End file.
